Fatal Mistake
by Lord-Rika
Summary: Kagome meets a man at her local convenience store, and he gives her the total creeps. She tries to avoid him but what happens when she can't avoid him any longer? Inuyasha who has been suspended from his job, will be able to help save Kagome? Or will he be too late?
1. Chapter 1

_Kagome never thought too much about it. About the nice man who suddenly entered her life and who would go above and beyond to make her happy. She never had that before. She is a seventeen-year-old girl who never has experienced love, and it was exciting to have an older guy fawning over her. If only she knew. If only she hadn't trusted him so much, this probably would have never happened. But it's too late now for regrets._

**Chapter 1. **

Kagome bounded down the stairs gleefully, she was in a good mood for once. She had stayed up late studying for her math exam which she was sure she was going to pass. She felt more confident than usual. She walked into the kitchen and called out good morning as she took her seat.

Her grandpa peered over his newspaper as he watched Kagome grabbing some food to eat from the wide array her mother had prepared that morning.

"Geez, sis, you're in a good mood this morning. What's up with that?" Sota asked before stuffing his face full of omelette.

"There's a math exam at school today that I know I'm going to ace, everything made sense when I was studying last night!" She said excitedly as she took a bite of her rice.

"Hmmm, I think I have a good luck charm that can aid you during your exam. Let me see where I put that crows' foot." Her grandpa started to get, and Kagome knew better than to stick around.

"Oh shoot, I'm running late! Thank you for the food mama, I gotta go!" She got up from the table so fast and slipped her shoes and backpack faster than everyone could call out goodbye to her.

'That's the last thing I need,' she thought, while bounding down the stairs. 'a crow's foot to pass my exam. Can't my grandpa get me more normal gifts?' She walked down the street and made her way to the normal meet up spot to see her friends.

She practiced memorizing the math formulas in her mind as she walked the next few blocks. They always met out front of the convenience store a block away from the train station. She smiled as her friends came into view.

"Morning!" Kagome called out when she was in front of them.

"Kagome, did you study last night for the exam? Ugh, I'm pretty sure I'm going to flunk it." Yuka nervously said as she gripped her backpack strap tighter.

"Yeah I sure did! I think I'm actually going to be ok this exam?" Kagome beamed back, her ray of confidence shined down upon her friends wave of anxiety.

"Oh! I need to get a few snacks from here before we go. Is it alright if I can grab something really quick?" Ayame asked as she reached into her backpack to get her wallet out.

"Can't you wait until after school? We don't have time to be stopping here." Yuka was already trying to leave but the pleading look of Ayame broke her resolution.

"Alright but you have to make it quick! We can't be late for the train." Yuka said as the three of them followed Ayame into the store. They followed Ayame to the coolers while she picked out a drink. Kagome was looking around at the shelf behind them at the array of potato chips when she saw a figure in her peripheral vision.

She looked up the see the cashier staring at her, she quickly looked away, but she could still feel the eyes boring into her. She looked back up to see he was still staring at her.

He had long black hair tied up into a high ponytail with striking blue eyes that seemed even bright against the paleness of his skin. He was wearing a big baggy shirt that was purple in colour for the stores uniform. Kagome looked away again and stuck closer to her friends. Ayame grabbed hot meal and went to the counter to pay.

The cashier scanned the meal through and the drink and bagged the items. "It's a total of $14.85." He looked at Ayame while she counted her bills out. Kagome intentionally avoided eye contact with him, she could feel her cheeks getting warm when she thought she could feel him looking at her.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you girls heading to Saiga High school?" The cashier asked as he took the money from Ayame and made her change. He gave Ayame the bag and Yuka had a devilish grin spread across her face. Kagome panicked on the inside, she really didn't want Yuka to hook Kagome up with this super creepy guy.

"Yeah, we do actually, do you go there too?" She asked flirty and Kagome mentally slapped herself.

The cashier laughed but it almost sounded forced out. "I used to go there, I recognized the uniform. You better hurry if you want to catch the train, if you leave now, you'll just make it." He smiled at them, Yuka giggled like she was a little girl. Kagome rolled her eyes but noticed that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

She also noticed that her friends were not moving to the door of the store to catch said train. She pushed on Yuka's backpack forcing her to move. Kagome gave a strained laugh, "Well look at the time, we better be going. Don't want to be late!".

The cashier didn't smile as they left but called out after them, "See you next time ladies. Thank you for shopping."

Once they were out of the store Kagome stopped pushing Yuka. She let out a huge sign of relief, the last thing she needed was that creepy guy knowing where they were going to be.

"Kagome, what gives? That guy was totally into us, we should have gotten his number? Did you see his eyes? They were such a pretty blue! He must be half!" Yuka exclaimed as she clutched her hands to her chest giggling like a little school girl.

"I don't know Yuka, I have a bad feeling about him. He was staring at me the entire time we were at the store." Kagome hugged herself, she could still feel those piercing cold blue eyes boring into her.

Yuka stopped in her tracks and yelled, "What?! He totally has the hots for you!" Kagome tried to shush her, but Yuka was way to excited over this.

"Yuka, shush! We're in public!"

"We have to go back soon, we need to hook the two of you up!" Yuka winked at her as the other two girls just giggled. Kagome groaned at the thought of being with a creepy guy like that.

The group of girls walked off down the street unaware of the man with the ponytail was watching through the window the entire time.

_**~~~Inuyasha~~~**_

He tried to avoid going into the office, he really tried to avoid it. But when he got the phone call to go in this morning and that the chief officer wanted to meet him personally only made it worse.

He slinked his way through the office sneaking past the other officers as he sat at his desk. He groaned at the sight of all the paperwork stacked on his desk, the aftermath of his last shifts disaster.

He heard a chortle of laughter coming from behind him, Inuyasha slowly turned around in his chair as he came face to face with the culprit. Miroku had a sly smirk on face, he usually did when Inuyasha had messed something up.

"Oi, you blind or something? Does this look like your desk?" Inuyasha snapped he was already getting worked up.

"I just didn't think you would show up today with the Captain wanting to see you. I'll see you later after he spits you out!" Miroku waved as he left Inuyasha in his pit of despair. He turned around to try to start tackling the paper work.

"Takahashi-san," Inuyasha turned around again in his chair to see the Captains secretary bowing behind him. "The Captain would like to see you immediately in his office." The secretary stood up and gave Inuyasha a soft smile.

"Good luck Inuyasha, he's not in a good mood this morning." She gave him a worried look but Inuyasha gave a cocky smile back.

"Sango don't worry about me. I faced worse than the chief yelling at me. I'll be fine, and I'm more worried about you being with- "Sango's heel somehow managed to get on Inuyasha's toes cutting him off mid speech. He nodded in agreement to not finish the sentence when he caught the look of death emanating from her.

"Just go see the chief officer soon, ok?" She stormed off clicking her heels as she walked. Inuyasha followed her in the same direction, he walked past a few rows of desks, he grumbled to himself how stupid this meeting was going to be. Sango looked over her shoulder and seemed surprise that he was already attempting to head to the meeting. She stopped at her desk which was right beside the captain's door and looked over a few pieces of paper that was just recently dropped off. She straightened her grey blazer and matching pencil skirt before knocking on the captain's office door.

A sound came from the inside, Inuyasha couldn't make out what it was. Sango carefully opened the door calling out, "Good morning, I have Mr. Takahashi as requested sir. May he come in?" Another sound could be gently heard but Inuyasha still couldn't hear what it was. Sango opened the door further and waived her hand in, an indication that he could go.

Inuyasha nodded at her and walked into the office, trying to be cocky like he felt moments ago. But the air was cold, and silent in the small office. There was one window, but the blinds had been closed over it. The only light in the room was from the ceiling incandescent above the desk. The chair was turned around, the back facing Inuyasha. He scoffed at this, amused that the chief officer was trying to play hard cop.

He sat in the chair and waited for the captain's chair to move. It never did and the air was becoming increasingly awkward, Inuyasha couldn't stand it.

"Look, I know I caused a lot of problems in the last case, but I swear that's the last time it is going to happen. You and I both don't want to be here so let's just cut- "The captains chair turned around so fast and the hands hitting the desk so hard actually made Inuyasha jump. Which doesn't happen to often. But it wasn't the captain in the chair, it was someone worse than the captain.

"Little brother, do you think that being a police officer is just a silly game? You are making this district a laughing stock which I will not allow!" Sesshomaru moved his pale hands off the desk as he recollected his image. His glare deepened as he looked Inuyasha once over, frustrated at his brother's appearance.

"Do you even know what really happened? All of my actions paid off, that woman survived because of me!" Inuyasha angrily spoke, his brothers' accusations only making his mood worse than it was before. Sesshomaru stood up and walked around the desk, sitting in front of Inuyasha. His face didn't emit any emotion but Inuyasha knew there was rage in those eyes.

He was chief of the police force, higher than the captain. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he stared at Inuyasha's defiant face.

"Listen here, little brother," his voice sounded like acid as he spoke. "Father left this district in charge to me. If I had a choice you wouldn't even have a place in this district, but it's fathers will to have you here, so I keep you here to please him. Saving that woman costed the department over $80,000 in damage that could have easily been prevented if you would have listened to SIMPLE orders."

"But if- "

"ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru bellowed at Inuyasha which wiped the cocky look from Inuyasha's face. "I don't want to hear any excuses you have regarding the incident. For the damage you inflicted you will be facing a two-week suspension with no pay."

Rage seethed through Inuyasha, he only did what he thought was right, his partner agreed with his actions when they worked together on this case. They pleaded their case together to the chief and he seemed to agree with his actions he took. This was just Sesshomaru's way of getting rid of him for a bit.

"This is fucking bullshit! Go fuck yourself you rigid asshole!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru while getting up from the chair. He was suddenly pushed back down and Sesshomaru's face was a mere two inches from Inuyasha's as he spoke, there was no malice in his voice which actually made Inuyasha a tad scared.

"If I could fire you, you would have been long gone. Fathers will hang above my head as a daily reminder of how I can't get rid of you. One more mistake and I'll see to it that you can't ever work in the police again, or that you bear fathers name. Pack your belongings and get out." He spoke through clenched teeth and he slowly rose up away from Inuyasha.

He straightened his suit jacket as he opened the door of the office giving Inuyasha one final glare. Inuyasha understood the message, get the fuck out before you make me regret only giving you a suspension. Inuyasha stood up and stomped out of the office down to his desk. He grabbed what he brought in and stormed out of the office.

He bounded down the steps from the second floor of the office down to the lobby. He wasn't going to stop for anybody.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha grumbled as he turned around to face Miroku. Miroku ran down the last few steps and exasperatedly threw his hands in the air.

"Well what happened? You can't leave without saying anything!"

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest, mentally counting in his head to calm down.

"I'm suspended for two weeks with no pay. The captain thought that was a fit punishment for me." Inuyasha scoffed, he was trying to play it cool, but he did feel bad for leaving his partner alone.

"Hey, take care of yourself Miroku. Don't get into too much trouble without me around. Take care of Sango, I'll see you later." Inuyasha waves as he walked away not wanting to leave Miroku behind.

"Inuyasha, you don't need to worry about me getting into trouble. I'm more worried about you." Miroku waved him off, Inuyasha turned to face him and gave him a small smile.

The next two weeks are going to be long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It had already been 2 days into his suspension, and he was already at his wits end. Inuyasha had managed to clean his whole apartment, like he had been meaning too for a few months now. And not just the usual tidy up, full on spring cleaning it. He had even managed to box up things he wanted to get rid of and donate.

On the second day he did sightseeing around 4 different places he wanted to visit, all in one city though. Now on day 3 he had no idea what to do. He could go for a run but what's the use? Run to where? To find his sanity? He was currently lounging on the couch in his small apartment flipping through the tv channels.

Angrily he sighed and turned the tv off throwing the remote onto the floor. He sat up and rubbed his temples. '_Fuck me_,' he thought as his eyes gave a quick look over his apartment. It was cramped like the typical Tokyo apartment, his kitchen was the first thing you saw on your right, to the left was the even smaller bathroom, and then the bedroom was with the living area.

He checked his phone to see if anyone had even bother to message him, which no one did, not even the annoying Miroku sent one. Inuyasha stood up and made his way to the fridge, maybe he'll eat as he hadn't done that yet this morning. He opened the small fridge and peered inside, a bottle of soy sauce, ginger, three week old dumplings that he forgot he even had, and a can of opened tea he never finished. He slammed the fridge closed, luckily with the two week suspension he was still getting paid, he grabbed his apartment keys, put his sneakers on and decided to walk to the closest convenience store.

The store was only a few blocks away from his apartment, it was already mid afternoon and the students from the local high schools were out. The students were either walking in groups chatting away, or they were walking alone with headphones in their ears.

Inuyasha approached the convenience store and the automatic doors opened for him. He went straight to the counter where he could purchase hot food. He heard the doors open and a group of high school girls came through, giggling and chatting loudly.

The four girls came in and headed straight for the cooler, they excitedly talked about which tea they were going to drink. Three of them were whispering into the one girls ear. This girl had long dark brown hair, dark blue eyes that seemed to pop against her grey uniform suit jacket. She was short like her friends but had a nice slim built to her.

The girls whispered something into her ear and looked over to the cashier reading at his till. He gave a quick look over of the cashier,not really impressed by what he saw.

"_Keh, so the pretty girl has a crush on this guy. She could do better then him. He looks like a creep_." He thought as the cashier rang his hot food through and Inuyasha paid.

He stepped outside and turned to face the window to watch the group of girls pay for their drinks. He opened his can of tea he purchased and watched the awkward scene happen before him. The pretty girl with the long brown hair was pushed forward and paid for the drinks, she was having a small exchange in conversation with the cashier. Her friends kept adding extra pieces into the conversation making the pretty high school girl blush straight red.

She laughed awkwardly sticking her hand behind her head and started to slowly back up. She said goodbye to the cashier and made her great escape by pushing her friends out the door.

"Jeez, guys, I don't want him knowing every little thing about me! Ugh! That was so awkward!" She complained loudly and her friends just laughed beside her.

"Oh c'mon Kagome! Live a little, he seems like a nice guy!" Eri exclaimed as she held onto Kagomes arm.

"Eri is right Kagome, we'll all need to be finding boyfriends soon. We're in high school, now is the time to find love!" Yuka chirped back and the four girls started to giggle as they walked away from the convenience store.

He chuckled to himself remembering how the girls were when he went to high school. '_Seems like nothing has changed much_.' He turned to walk away when he noticed the cashier at the window as well.

His face and hands on the window, staring at the direction the girls walked off too. When the girls rounded the corner his face left the glass and his eyes met with Inuyashas. His blue eyes showed no emotion, and when Inuyasha didn't move, he just stared blankly as the cashier gave a smile that did not reach his eyes. He looked like a predator that had started to cast its trap which the prey fell victim too. Inuyasha hardened his stare as the cashier went back to work.

He grunted and turned to walk home. Something was off about that guy, he just didn't know what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The smell of food cooking filled the whole apartment up, the sound of a knife clinking against a cutting board could be heard as the man listened to the news report. Inuyasha was cutting up vegetables to cook in the veggie cooker(look up term for the appliance). He looked at the time shown on his average round black clock, it was 5:30, his guests should be showing up soon.

He started to cut the beef up but didn't want to cook it just yet, everything would have gone cold by the time they arrived. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a big swig of it. Cooking for more than 1 person was hard work, if Miroku hadn't insisted on eating here, inuyasha would have never brought them over in the first place.

The sound of the television caught his interest of a report of a teen girl went missing. They showed a picture of her and he almost choked on his water. The name of the girl was different but she looked identical to the girl he saw at the convenience store. The one who avoided talking to that cashier.

He went and sat at the table while he listened to the report. The female reporters voice began to speak,

"The seventeen year old girl was believed to have been abducted on her way home from school, as she never returned home Tuesday night. Police have taken statements from the victims family and close friends which leads them to believe she was taken after the train station she normally stops at. If anyone has tips regarding the victims whereabouts, police are asking civilians to call in. Any information will be useful in the case. This is Yamada Mika reporting from Nagasaki prefecture."

Inuyasha stares at the screen for a few second after the report cut out and went back to the main station. He had the itch to go running to the station and help with the case, but with him being on suspension he didn't want to get into anymore trouble with his brother.

He got up and began to cook the beef and finish the last few remaining side dishes. There was a knock on the door and inuyasha hurried to answer it. Miroku and Sango smiled at him as inuyasha invited him in.

"Here you go, just a few things from us." Sango handed Inuyasha a bag full of sake and a cake for dessert. Inuyasha have her a big smile as he thanked her and allowed them to come in to the small apartment. He served the curry he'd made and poured the sake for Sango and Miroku. Miroku picked the bottle of sake after Inuyasha was done pouring to pour a cup for Inuyasha.

"So," Miroku spoke as he began to get a spoonful of the curry. "How's suspension life going? You must have a lot of exciting things going on?" He shoved the spoonful in his mouth.

"It's pretty fucking boring around here Miroku, I'm begininng to lose my mind. I've cleaned this whole apartment, I've been working out but that's literally the only thing I got going on now." Inuyasha ranted as he took a swig of the sake, he was frustrated over the whole situation, but his brother wasn't going to change any of this.

"Well, maybe you could take the time to start seeing someone." Sango suggested, her smile had a playful hint to it. Inuyasha choked on his food, coughing as hard as he could to clear the obstruction, Miroku laughed at Inuyasha's reaction, tears just trying to fall from his eyes.

Once Inuyasha could breathe normally again he stared at Sango sternly, "What makes you think I need to start dating? I don't have the time to start dating!" Inuyasha picked up his cup and finished the sake, pouring himself another cup.

"Well that's just it," Sango inched herself closer to the table as waves of excitment rolled off of her. "Now that you are suspended, you DO have the time! This is an ideal time to find a date!"

Inuyasha just stared at her, and then let out a groan. Miroku had a smile creeping across his face. Inuyasha looked at Miroku who was now leaning on the table. "Inuyasha, once you know the warmth of a woman, you'll never want to let it go." Miroku reached for Sango's hand giving the top of it a gently kiss. Her face flushed red as she jumped up and mumbled something about needing to use the toilet. Miroku chuckled watching the women he loves storm off.

Inuyasha started to clear the plates off the table from dinner and Miroku helped him. They were in the kitchen, Inuyasha putting the dirty plates in the sink, and Miroku was cutting the cake.

"How's work going Miroku? Any new cases your working on?" Inyasha brought out new plates for the cake to go on.

"Yes, I just got put on to the missing girls case. So far there isn't any leads to her whereabouts or who could've done it, I've taken the night off to relax with you but I'll most likely be working overtime to solve it. Of course, our priority is to find the victim first."

Inuyasha nodded and the sat the plates down to eat dessert with Sango. The rest of the night went smoothly with more sake drank, and more laughter to be had. Inuyasha did the dishes after they left, cleaned the table, and was now currently watching TV. The program was boring and his stomach was now grumbling again. He sighed and checked the time on his phone. It was getting late, but the convienence store would still be open. He turned the TV off, grabbed his sweater, and headed out the door.

He walked the few blocks to the store, as soon as he got close enough to see through the windows he checked to see who the cashier was. Thankfully, it wasn't the creepy guy from the other day. He didn't feel like anything hot to eat, so he checked out the shelves for something salty to eat. He was grabbing a bag of chips when he saw the back of a head from the next aisle over, when the head turned it was the young girl from the other day. The one who tries to avoid the creepy guy. His eyes followed her as she fluttered around the store grabbing item from different shelves. He paid for his snacks and as he turned he saw her with a basket full of items.

Her big blue eyes took his breath away, this was the first time he saw her face so clearly. Her long black hair flowed down her back, her skin looked soft and shiny. She was wearing a cardigan over a pastel yellow coloured blouse, her skirt was beige to match her cardigan, and she was wearing wedges with a daisy on the toes. He waited outside by the doors to make his move, he was just hoping he wouldn't make a fool out of himself.

She had the large bags in both hands, she struggled to get the door, which, luckily for Inuyasha, he was near too. He opened the door for her, which she gave a small smile and softly spoke, "Thank you." And she kept on walking.

"HEY!" He yelled out as he ran after her. She stopped to face him but her face had an annoyed look written all over it.

"What?" She said annoyed, she tried to reposition the bags in her hands.

"Let me help you carry those, they look heavy, and a girl shouldn't walk home this late at night." Inuyasha offered his hand to take the bags and she frowned at him moving the bags closer to her body.

"Well, we're strangers, so it would be just as weird to have you carry my bags. I'll be fine thanks." She walked off and Inuyasha chased after her again.

"Inuyasha." She heard him say but couldn't quite make it out. She spun around to face him, anger was rolling off of her now. "WHAT?" She yelled as he came to a stop, his face had shocked written all over it.

"My name. " He panted as he ran his hand through his black hair. "My name is Inuyasha, I'm a cop so you can trust me. Can I please carry your bags to make sure you get home safely, Miss?"

She pursed her lips, contemplating if what he was saying was true. She looked into dark eyes and saw no reason that he was lying. She offered him some of the bags which he took. She looked ahead as she whispered softly. "Higurashi Kagome." He looked at her with confusion as he missed what she said. She smiled at him as she gave a laugh. "My name dummy. My name is Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome started to walk and Inuyasha followed her right beside her. If Miroku were to see this, he would be laughing his face off right now. Inuyasha hoped this walk would last forever so he could get to know Kagome more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Inuyasha~

She walked a little faster than him, biting her lip self-consciously. He didn't want to make her nervous but he could tell she was. He cleared his throat as he tried to come up with something to talk about, but no words would come out. Mentally slapping himself over and over again until Kagome finally spoke to break the silence.

"So, are you still in high school?" She asked as she peered over her shoulder.

"Nah, I finished a couple years ago. I'm actually police officer in the murder/kidnapping investigation unit." Inuyasha replied, thankful that she could start a conversation. He watched Kagome's eyes go big in shock, and he let out a laugh.

"Don't worry, I know I don't look like a cop. But I worked my ass off to get where I am and it seems like I still have to keep working my ass off to prove to everyone I'm not a failure." Kagome slowed her pace down now, matching his walking speed. He could finally get a better glimpse of the girl, and man, did she take his breath away-not that he'd ever tell her. She was wearing a yellow colored tank top, light wash jean shorts, and a pair of flip flops. Inuyasha could see she was lightly glistening from sweat on her skin, her eyes struck him though. They were big, cerulean blue eyes that were beautifully surrounded by her long dark eyelashes.

"That has to be difficult, I knew the job was tough but I didn't realize it could be that hard. Do you want to talk about it?" Kagome asked, he could tell she was genuinely concerned, but that wasn't something he wanted to go over right now.

"Nah, too depressing of a topic. How about you? Are you still in high school?"

"Yeah, I am, I'm in my graduating year though. I have a bunch of exams coming up before silver week begins. It sucks!" She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Keh, I definitely don't miss the exams, they're always a pain in the ass."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled gently. "They are, aren't they? I can't wait to finish them, I'm so tired of studying."

"What are you going to do after you graduate? You're probably going to university, right?" He asked while he adjusted the bag in his hand.

Kagome nodded; her long dark hair fell off her shoulders with the movement.

"I was planning to study to become a nurse, helping other people is something I enjoy doing, and I think by becoming a nurse I can help a lot of people." His eyes sparkled with wonder, Inuyasha burned her face into his mind, wishing the mental image of her right now would last forever.

"I think that you would make a great nurse, you seem to have your head on straight." He cringed at the compliment, he NEVER complimented anyone, but seeing her face light up with a smile was worth it.

They walked a little further down the street and waited at an intersection together for the light to change color.

"Do you even live this way? I'd feel bad if you didn't and you walked me all the way home." She stared into his amber colored eyes, he had to look away, he couldn't take her blue eyes peering into his soul.

"Yeah, I do. I'm probably a block or two away from you," He lied, it honestly wouldn't have mattered where she lived, he would've walked her home if she lived in Osaka. The more time with this girl the better.

The light changed color and they crossed the street, both keeping the same pace. Eventually after more small talk was made, they stopped at a steep hill and what appeared to have a hundred steps leading up to a Torii gate. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and he gave her the bag he carried.

"This is where you live? No wonder the name Higurashi struck a bell, I forgot about the shrine. Are you sure you don't want me to help you carry the bags up the stairs?" He offered, she shook her head and gave him a big smile.

"It's okay, I don't need to tire you out more, I may not look like it, but I am a lot stronger than you think I am!" She lifted the bag up to show off her small defined bicep muscle while giving him a wink. Inuyasha laughed and shook his head.

"Well, if you're this strong I guess you can help carry my bags home. Only because you seem SO strong," She laughed again and it was like music to his ears. He really didn't want to part ways, but he hoped he could see her again.

"Well, see you around." He waved good-bye and started to walk away begrudgingly.

"Wait!" Inuyasha turned around quickly to see Kagome running after him.

"Do you have line? We can chat there, can I send you my email?" She pulled out a cellphone from her back pocket of the jean shorts she was wearing. Inuyasha pulled his phone out of his pocket too, they exchanged emails to add each other to their line contacts.

"Well message me anytime! Don't be a stranger Inuyuasha, good night!" She waved at him and turned around to run back in front of the massive stairway. She picked up her grocery bags and began the descent up.

He watched her for a little bit to make sure she was ok, and he turned around to walk back from the same direction he just came in. He tried to steady his heart which was racing in his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome placed the bags on the kitchen counter, her chest a flutter with excitement. She never had such a cute guy help her before...or ever! She put away the groceries and grabbed the bag of snacks, bottle of tea, and headed up towards her room. She opened the bag of chips and sat at her desk, looking at the math textbook lying open. She really didn't want to go back to studying math but her grades were not the best right now. Looking over the textbook trying to decide what practice problems to work her phone dinged with an incoming message. She quickly grabbed her phone out of her back pocket, hoping to see a message from Inuyasha.

Kagome opened the notification; it took her to the chat screen but the name wasn't one she recognized. She thought to herself, "What kind of dumb username is Hell Portal, anyway?"

The message only read 'Hey', giving her no indication of who it is. She wrote back hey and sat down her phone, it pinged again with a new message. She lifted it and saw the new message.

'How are you doing tonight?'

"I'm fine. Who is this?'

'Just a friend. Try to guess who I am.'

Kagome stared at her cell phone screen, annoyed by the audacity of the person, why can't people ever tell you who they are? Angrily she tapped on the keyboard displayed on the screen.

'Look, if you don't tell me who you are, we won't be talking anymore.'

'Calm down, I never said I wouldn't tell you who I am. But I am hoping you will remember me; I work at your favorite convenience store.'

Kagome stared at the cellphones screen, rereading the message over and over again. She doesn't remember giving him her email address, she tried to remember all the times she ran into him and for the life of her she could not remember. She exited out of the chat and clicked on her group chat she had with her friends, furiously typing her message.

'Ok, which one of you gave my email to the clerk at the convenience store?'

Kagome watched the screen waiting for any message to appear from her friends. Yuka responded first.

'Y: OOH did he finally message you?'

Kagome snapped and sent an angry emoji over and an all caps message.

'Yuka! Did you send my email to him?!'

'Sorry! He is super cute and I thought I could give him a little nudge in your direction. The dude seems really nice Kagome! Especially since it never worked out with Hojo-I thought I could help you with your love life!'

Yuka also sent a picture of a rabbit apologizing, its paws pressed together and bowing. Kagome typed back.

'It's fine, I just wish you would have told me first, that's all.'

She really wasn't fine with it; the guy gave her major creep vibes. He was the last person she wanted to deal with. She exited out from the group chat and clicked on the chat she had going on with the creepy guy.

'So, I see my friends gave you my email. Sorry they bugged you but I'm not interested in a boyfriend right now.' She sent the message and sat down her phone, it pinged right away again, sighing she picked it back up and stared at the screen.

'That's alright, I'm not looking for a girlfriend either. I just wanted someone to talk to.'

'Sorry but I have to study right now.' She typed back; she was now chewing her finger nail as she awaited his reply.

'Cool, will talk to you again soon.' She stared at the message and after a few seconds she locked her phone and sat it back down on the desk. Kagome scrunched her face and her hands went straight to her cheeks, slapping both of them. 'Time to focus on studying now!' She picked up her mechanical pencil and began to work on practice math problems.

After a good solid three hours of studying she leaned back in her chair and let out a loud sigh. She raised her hands above her head and leaned to one side then the other, giving her body a good stretch. She closed her math textbook and raised her cellphone to wake up and show the screen. It was already after 10 pm, she got up and made her way to the bathroom and cleaned up for bed. She brushed her teeth and hair, and washed her face. She went back to her room, opening the one of the drawers to grab a set of pj's out and changed.

Her phone pinged again with a notification and she checked it after she was finished changing. Her heart skipped a beat, as this time it was the one she was waiting for. Inuyasha had texted her, she quickly opened the notification and checked his message.

'Thanks for giving me a chance to walk you home, it was nice meeting you. Good luck studying!'

Kagome squealed while pressing her phone to her chest and flopped backwards onto her bed! She looked at the phone again and smiled from ear to ear. Attempting to compose herself she tried to write a message back, rewriting it a couple of times as it all seemed to be desperate.

'Thank you for helping me with my bags, I really enjoyed talking to you. I think my brain is full to the rim with algebra formulas right now, I don't have room for anything else. Good night!'

She sent the message and a sticker of a rabbit going to sleep. She put her phone down and snuggled into her pillow and blanket. Sleep took her surprisingly fast, but all she could dream was a shadow figure lingering nearby her.

She awoke the next morning, not feeling rested, today would be a caffeine fueled one. She got washed up, put on her uniform, quickly ate breakfast, and was out the door. She met up with her friends at the usual spot and walked over to the convenience store. As they neared the door, Kagome peaked through the window, sure enough-the creepy clerk was there.

'Why is he always working?' she thought as she followed her friends in.

They made their way around the store, pointing and grabbing what drinks and snacks they wanted. The whole time Kagome could feel his eyes boring into her. She looked up from one of the shelves, the clerk gave her a creepy smile-it didn't meet his eyes, but there was something dangerous lurking behind it. Numbly, she followed her friends to the till to pay for the items. The clerk scanned them in, one by one, Kagome stayed to the back of the group trying to not make eye contact with him. He didn't say anything to her, surprisingly her friends never mentioned anything as well.

They walked out of the store and Yuka opened the bag, "Shoot! I left an item at the counter!".

She gave the shopping bag to Eri and ran back to the store. The clerk gave her the item and the two began to talk, Kagome watched them talk and she saw the clerk giving Yuka a flashy, flirty smile. Yuka gave a laugh and leaned in closer over the counter, she said something which must have been something interesting since the man gave a wicked smile.

Yuka ran out of the store and took the bag back from Eri. As they started to walk down to the train station,Yuka was pressed over the steamy conversation she had with the clerk.

"So," Eri asked nonchalantly. "When you ran back into the store, what did the clerk say to you?"

"Yeah," Ayumi chimed in, the excitement written all over her face. "What did he say?"

Yuka smugly smiled and flicked her hair back. "Well, he was asking about Kagome!"

Kagome rigidly turned towards her, clamping her hands into fists, the nails digging into her skin. "You what?" she spoke through clenched teeth.

Yuka waved her off and smiled. "Oh, c'mon Kagome! I'm just trying to help you! He was wondering where he heard your last name before, and I told him that's because your family owns the shrine close to here."

Kagome felt her eyes bulge when Yuka finished talking, shock swarming through her. "How could you tell him something so personal about me? Have you considered that maybe I didn't want him to know where I lived?" She flung her hands out in exasperation and stormed off, leaving her friends behind. She only wanted time to cool off, she knows Yuka didn't mean any harm, but it's not up to Yuka to disclose where she lives.

The school day carried on like it normally does, Kagome was thankful that by lunch time the topic of the creepy clerk was over and done with. She sat in the classroom eating her bento with her friends, her phone vibrating on her lap. She put the chopsticks down and looked at her phone. She smiled as she opened the notification, it was another message from Inuyasha asking how school was going. She quickly replied to the message and put down her phone, picking up her chopsticks to continue eating. Her phone buzzed again and Kagome replied to it. Her friends each lifted their eyebrows and quizzically looked at one another.

"So, who keeps messaging you?" Ayumi casually asked, she slid her chopsticks around her bento attempting to scoop up the last of her rice.

"I've never seen your phone go off so much before. I bet you met a boy, didn't you?" Yuka smugly asked, her eyes gleaming with the thought of a boy walking into Kagome's life.

Kagome put her phone down, tucking her hair behind her ear, she looked at her three friends. "I-I did meet a boy." Her friends began to squeal with excitement, Kagome leaned onto the desk waving her hands in front of their faces, shushing them while her cheeks went hot with embarrassment.

"Who is he?" Eri spoke after the girls had calmed down.

"I met him last night after he helped carry my bags home from the convenience store. He's older than us but he's super nice, he's a cop too." Kagome's cheeks turned red again and she hid her face in her hands.

"Is he good looking?" Ayumi chimed, she was genuinely interested in what Kagome thought of the boy. Kagome softly smiled and took her hands off of her face.

"EXTREMELY good looking." Kagome laughed as her friends joined in on the laughter. The bell rang and they slid the desks back to their original spots. Kagome felt happy that her friends were finally on the same page as her. Maybe now, Yuka would stop pushing the creepy clerk guy onto her and be more accepting of Inuyasha.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: This is a really long chapter, I didn't realize when I wrote it out how long it would be. When I tried to see where I could break it down into 2 chapters I felt like there wasn't a place to do so. I hope no one minds the length of this chapter! _

_~Inuyasha~_

A week had gone by fairly quickly on his suspension, it surprised Inuyasha but talking to Kagome was making things better. He actually looked forward to getting up in the morning, and wanting to go back to work-all to impress this girl. Kagome wanted a break from studying so he agreed to take her out on Saturday. He hoped she thought it was what he thought it was, a date. Inuyasha was cleaning the kitchen when he heard a knock on his door. Running his hand through his short black hair to get it out of his eyes, he opened the apartment door to find Miroku standing there with a big grin on his face. "Did you place an order for delivery?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and let Miroku into the apartment. Sitting down at the table, they dug into the burgers and fries, it was quiet for a bit until Miroku cleared his throat and ate a fry.

"So, how's suspension going? I thought for sure you would be acting mad like a caged dog in here but I can see you're doing fine. What's changed?" Miroku asked as he picked up his drink to take a sip of.

"Nothing much, I've just been keeping myself busy. No sense in pitying myself, I fucked up and gotta pay the price." Inuyasha cooly replied, Miroku lifted an eyebrow and snorted.

"I'm sorry, did I hear this right?" Miroku laughed, it almost sounded hysterical. "You, Inuyasha, said you FUCKED UP? Did they put something into this food? WHO ARE YOU?"

Inuyasha leaned over the table and lightly punched Miroku's arm. "Shut up, would you? I can grow up and learn from my mistakes!" Only this set Miroku off even more, while he was laughing, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Inuyasha.

"What do I need your phone for?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"You need to call Sango and tell her I died, because never in my lifetime I imagined hearing Inuyasha say he is growing up!" Miroku fell onto the floor, rolling around crying and laughing. Inuyasha punched him on the arm again laughing with him, it took awhile for them to calm down but they were still wiping tears from their eyes when the laughing was done.

"Honestly, what are you doing to keep busy? Sango was getting worried since we haven't heard from you in a while." Miroku asked as he packed the garbage together in the take out bag.

Inuyasha scratched his head and changed his sitting position to a more comfortable one. "Well, to be honest, I'm jogging in the mornings, cooking my own meals, cleaning and sticking to a strict routine." He replied, he looked at Miroku who was giving him his full undivided attention.

"And, I met a girl. I went out to get some food at the convenience store, I carried her bags home, and we've been talking since then. We're meeting up on Saturday to have a chance to catch up so she can take a break from studying."

"Studying? She's a university student?"

Inuyasha shook his head in reply. "A high school student."

Miroku's eyes widened, he opened his mouth ready to retort when Inuyasha cut him off.

"She's in her last year of high school, so she's only 2 years younger than we are. We're only meeting up on Saturday, nothing else will happen." Inuyasha quickly said and waited for Miroku's reaction. His face went still but it was better than it being angry. Somberly Miroku spoke.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back out there? I know Kikyo-"

"STOP!"

Miroku jumped in shock, he didn't expect Inuyasha to shout.

"Just stop," Inuyasha whispered, his face looking down at the table, he didn't want to look Miroku in the face. He didn't mean to lash out but it's hard to control his anger, this rage towards that woman, the one who hurt him.

"I finally got over her, and now I have a chance at a new love, please don't bring her up again."

"Okay, I got it. I'm sorry my friend, I didn't mean to reopen old wounds." Miroku apologized and Inuyasha nodded his head to accept it. It was a complete misunderstanding, it wasn't Mirokus fault. He just didn't want to talk about that bitch anytime soon.

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku and saw him mulling over his thoughts, he patiently waited as Miroku gathered his thoughts. "Well, if you are ready as you say you are, I won't trouble you. Last I knew you still weren't over Ki-" Miroku realized his mistake and caught himself before he could finish saying the name. "Over she who will not be named, so I am a little surprised that you wanted to give dating another try. But if you are happy then I am too."

Inuyasha smiled at Miroku and nodded in thanks. Miroku's visit went by without a hitch, the two talked about how work was going for Miroku, how Sango was doing. After visiting for a few hours Miroku left and Inuyasha was left alone with his thoughts. Kikyo...he hadn't thought of her in a while, it was right around the time of the incident at work he was done with her. His phone vibrated in his pocket, he smiled looking at the notification, he replied back to Kagome and slid the phone back in his pocket. He couldn't wait to see this girl again.

They agreed to meet at the train station closest to both of their places around 10am. Inuyasha was already there, it was 9:55am, he couldn't stand to be late for things and always had to arrive a little early. He was dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, a zip up sweater, and sneakers. He wasn't really worried what he looked like, but now as he was waiting for Kagome, he kinda wished he would have thought about his outfit a little more. Other guys were waiting for their dates and looked way better than he did. Some were wearing leather jackets and t-shirts that made them look bad ass. '_Fuck, I wish i had time to go change…' _Inuyasha thought as he grabbed his white shirt.

"Inuyasha!" He dropped his shirt and looked up to see Kagome running towards him. His jaw dropped when he saw her. Her hair was down which flowed with the breeze, she was wearing a white sun hat, white wedge sneakers, ripped jeans, and a brown colored long sleeved shirt. She looked amazing to him, he mentally shook himself as she approached him giving him the biggest smile.

"You weren't waiting long were you?" She asked as she adjusted the bag she carried over her shoulder.

"Nah, I wasn't waiting long. You ready to go?" He replied as he offered to lead the way down the steps to the train station. She was happy that he didn't wait long and accepted his offer to walk beside him down the steps to the station. He couldn't stop taking glances over at her, every time he did a little more of his breath was whisked away. The more he thought about her, the more he agreed, she could have been hours late, and he still would have waited for her. And when she did show up, he would have been just as ecstatic as he is now.

They used their passes to get their tickets, boarded the train when it arrived, and headed off to their destination. It was a 20 minute train ride, when they got off the train, they left the station, walked to the amusement park, Inuyasha bought their tickets to get in, Kagome grabbed a park map and the two headed off for their adventure.

"What should we do first?"Kagome had the map opened in front of her, her eyes bouncing all over the map. Inuyasha smirked, grabbing the map out of her hands, crumpled it, and tossed it into a trash can.

"Keh, we don't need maps, let's just go explore what's around here." He looked down at Kagome's shocked expression, she looked up at him after prying her eyes away from the trash can. She laughed and agreed to explore instead.

"Do you like roller coasters?" She walked backwards as she asked this, giving him the biggest smile ever. Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat, before he could respond she was grabbing his hand leading him to the lineup. Inuyasha asked her how her studying was going for her entrance exams, he then asked about her family trying to get to know her more. He wasn't good at small talk but thankfully Kagome managed to keep the conversation going all on her own.

After 10 minutes went by they were able to get onto the roller coaster, the attendant locked in their harnesses, and Inuyasha suddenly regretted getting on. He looked at Kagome, her expression wild with excitement, she looked at him and said, "Ready?"

The coaster started to move before he could reply, it went up the tall track, stopping at the top for a few moments only to speed down the track. Kagome screamed, her hands high above her head, Inuyasha couldn't do anything other than hold on for dear life. He didn't scream, he didn't make a sound, he was too scared to embarrass himself in front of Kagome to do anything. But as the coaster went around a loop de loop he could feel himself starting to get nauseous.

'_Please don't vomit, please don't vomit. Don't be that loser that vomits on the first date…' _Inuyasha thought as he willed his stomach to stop turning. The coaster slowed down as it came back to the entry of the ride. The harnesses automatically lifted up, him and Kagome got off the ride. Kagome attempted to fix her wind messed hair, laughing Inuyasha asked to help her which she graciously accepted. He ran his hands through her hair, trying to separate the knots as gently as possible. When he got one out, he looked at Kagome's face, realizing for the first time how close he was to her, they held eye contact for a brief moment before Kagome's face flushed, and she looked away. Man, her hair was so soft...

They did a few more rides before deciding it was time to take a break and have lunch. Kagome found a cute cafe. They got a table and looked over the menu.

"So, what are you having? Did you want to split something?" She asked, her eyes still skimming over the menu.

"Yeah we could do that. Do you like sweets?" He asked as he put down the menu, her eyes gleamed as she nodded.

"What about this cake? It looks so cute in the picture!" She pointed on the menu showing the piece of cake, it was a simple piece of cake, but the icing sugar was sprinkled on in the shape of the mascot of the theme park, a cat with rosy cheeks, the plate was garnished with strawberries and whipped cream.

He gave her a smile, "Sure, let's do that one."

They placed their order when the waiter came up, shortly after the cake and tea came out. Kagome made Inuyasha wait before he could take a bite, she needed to take a photo of the cake. They both took a bite of the cake and both of their eyes widened.

"It's so good!" They both exclaimed at the same time, realizing they spoke together, they laughed.

"It's pretty good for over-priced cake." Inuyasha said as he took one of the strawberries, dipping it in the whip cream and eating it.

"I don't think it's THAT expensive, I'm pretty sure most theme parks are around this price."Looking up she stared into Inuyasha's face. She gave him another little smile as she pointed to her face, "You have a little something here."

Inuyasha wiped his face and looked at Kagome. She chuckled as she shook her head, "No, here!" She tapped the spot on her face, he copied her wiping the spot but she laughed.

"Oh, come here." She leaned over the table, her finger wiping the cream off of the corner of his mouth, her skin soft and smooth. Even though it was only there for a split second, it left Inuyasha craving more, he watched her sit back down, wiping her finger onto the napkin. Realizing he was looking at her she stopped smiling and moved uncomfortably in her chair.

"I'm sorry, was that too close?" Kagome nervously asked, he snapped out of his thoughts shaking his head.

"Nah, you're fine. I guess your touch was too much for me to handle." He joked, he was terrible with jokes. It wasn't his thing, but she laughed anyways. Kami, the sound of her laughing filled him with pride, HE was making her laugh that way, he hoped he would be the only one to make her laugh that way forever.

"Ready to get going?" Kagome nodded and Inuyasha paid the bill. They walked over to a couple of the gift shops, Kagome tried on a couple pairs of cat ears, also forcing Inuyasha to wear them. It took a couple bouts of shoving the ears back and forth before he agreed to wear them. Kagome even had the chance to take a picture of him before he practically threw them off of his head.

They went on a few more rides, riding a couple of roller coasters, and spinning teacups. They entered a maze and attempted to find the exit. Inuyasha took the lead, wanting to impress Kagome by finding the exit, he made her follow his turns even though she would insist on going a different direction, he ensured her he knew the way, storming head first into a dead end. They would retrace their steps to go the other way only to run into another dead end. It took them close to an hour to get out of the maze, and he was tired. That was the most exhausting thing he has ever done, this even beats the police training he had to do. Kagome pulled her phone out of her purse and checked the time, she looked up frantically searching around for something.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, hoping she wasn't searching for the exit of the park. Her face turned red and she looked away, muttering something under her breath.

"What? I didn't hear you." He stepped in front of her, she gasped as he leaned in towards her face.

"The ferris wheel," she whispered as she tried her best to look him in the eye. Her bright blue eyes made his heart pound in his chest. But he didn't get what the ferris wheel had to do with anything.

"What about the ferris wheel?" He crossed his arms in front of him as he cocked his head to the side.

"Ugh," she groaned as she played with her fingers in front of her. "I heard a rumour about the ferris wheel here, this is so embarrassing.." She sighed as she put her hands to her side. "The rumour is, that if you go to the top of the ferris wheel at 7pm and kiss the person you are on a date with, the love will last a lifetime. I-I-I wanted to go there with YOU!" The colour in her had begun to fade but came back with a fierceness, making her eyes pop out against the red of her cheeks.

Inuyasha began to blush too, he looked away as he tried to gather his thoughts, this girl, standing right before him, wanted to kiss him, he couldn't believe it. His heart began to pound in his chest, he had one chance to get this right. He grabbed her hand, and started to run pulling her along after him. She grabbed onto her hat so as to not lose it, bewildered she asked him, "Inuyasha, wait! Where are you going?"

He looked over his shoulder, flashing her a grin, "It's 6:45 right? We have to hurry to get to the ferris wheel, if we want to be at the top for 7!"

'_Kami,' _he thought as he navigated his way through the crowd towards the ferris wheel. _'I never act this cheesy, how does this girl have this power over me?'_

The ferris wheel popped into view, getting bigger and bigger as they got closer to it. Inuyasha began to pick up speed as soon as he saw the wheel, he heard Kagome giggling behind him as she did her best to keep up, surprisingly she didn't trip as she was running in wedges. They made it to the line, somehow the line wasn't that long for a saturday, which seemed odd, but it worked out in their favor.

The attendant opened the door to one of the pods when they were first in line, Kagome went in first, then Inuyasha, he sat across from her, the attendant was about to close the pod when another couple came running up. "Please let us on, we have to be at the top at 7!"

The attendant opened the door again when Inuyasha popped his head out. "There's no chance in HELL, I'll let you guys on." The couple stopped in their tracks, gasping as they looked to the attendant for help.

"Look sir, they want to be on the ferris too for 7. Can't you let them on, you're holding up the other couples waiting to be at the top." The attendant replied in montone, he obviously was not in the mood to fight with any of the customers tonight, but Inuyasha doesn't give a damn about him. He needs this ride to be just him and Kagome.

"Inuyasha," He looked over to see Kagome standing up now, concerned."Let them on, it's ok if we share the ride with them." She softly smiled but he could hear the disappointment in her voice.

He whipped out his wallet and slapped the bill against the attendants chest, looking him dead in the eyes, "Here's a tip for your service. There will be more if we can ride along and spend a few minutes at the top." The attendant grabbed the bill and looked at it, giving Inuyasha a wicked smile.

"Of course," the attendant slid the bill into his jeans pocket. "Anything for the young man and his girlfriend." He closed the pod's door and Inuyasha sat down, feeling pretty smug about the situation.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome lectured, she looked angry but he sensed deep down, she was happy he did that. Why would anyone want to share their first kiss with a stranger?

"I can't believe you did that! They could have gotten on the ride with us! It wasn't that big of a deal!" The ferris wheel began to move, slowly lifting them up into the night sky, the sides of the pod had clear glass, allowing them to see the city view without any interruptions of their view.

"Keh," he muttered, he looked out the window, watching the ground go farther and farther away. "They could have rode with us, but I figured it'd be better for us to go alone. Isn't that what you wanted?" He asked, turning his face to look at her, his amber eyes appeared more illuminated from the lights of the city sky.

They stopped at the top, the pod swaying back and forth, Inuyasha watched Kagome as she tried to take a picture of the city on her cell phone. She took a few, not really satisfied with the pictures and tried to take a couple more. He quickly moved over to her side, sitting beside her, she turned to look at him giving him a smile.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" She asked looking at the pictures she took. "See?" She raised her phone so he could look at the picture but gave a little gasp as he gently pushed the phone down, his big hand wrapping around her small warm hand. He leaned in, his amber eyes drinking up the look on her face, his face felt flush as his face was right in front of her. Her big blue eyes looked like the eyes of a deer caught in headlights, but she closed her eyes, her long lashes perfectly framed her closed eyes, she parted her lips slightly, anticipating the kiss.

Inuyasha closed the distance, gently pressing his lips against hers, her lips tasted sweet against his, butterflies erupted in his stomach sending it into a frenzy. He felt like his chest was going to explode with all of the butterflies pounding in his torso, he couldn't contain his happiness. He pulled back, not wanting to scare her, he really didn't want to mess this up. He opened his eyes to see her staring back at him in awe, her eyes wide with excitement.

They awkwardly laughed together, both unsure of what to do next. Kagome moved closer to him, he caught a whiff of her perfume this time, a sweet vanilla smell. He leaned in again as she closed the distance between their lips, the kiss was more heated this time. Both began to move their lips against the other, Kagome gently laid her hand on his chest, he needed more of her. His hand went to the back of her neck, cradling the back of her head, he pulled her in closer. They didn't stop to get air, the kiss becoming more and more heated. Kagome pulled away first, gasping for air, the pod began to move once again. Inuyasha brought her in to lean against his chest, she didn't say anything, she cuddled in, her hand still on his chest.

Neither spoke, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable, it was calming. Nothing could he heard other than the panting of their breaths as they tried to slow it down, with their hearts pounding in each of their chests.


	6. Chapter 6

_~Kagome~_

Her heart finally calmed down on the train ride back, it wouldn't stop after they had gotten off of the ferris wheel, or making their way out of the amusement park. She would glance up at him from under the rim of her hat, his cheeks were flushed, and he wouldn't make eye contact with her. She understood he wasn't upset with her, but embarrassed over the incident. When she thought back of how intense their second kiss was her face would get flush, her heart started to race-

Mentally shaking her head she tried to clear all thoughts, she gripped the pole tighter as to not lose her balance. Inuyasha stood in front of her, blocking her from anyone bumping into her, she was surprised when he insisted on this, but was thankful as people accidentally bumped into him, which he was careful to not move into her.

They got off at their station and walked in unison up the stairs out of the station to the street. Kagome turned to face him to say goodbye when he shook his head and nodded his head towards the direction of her house. She smiled and they walked together.

"You can walk me to the convenience store," Kagome nonchalantly mentioned, he gave her a quizzical look and she laughed. "Don't play dumb, I know you live in the other direction."

Inuyasha stared at her for a second as he processed this information. "How did you find out?"

"By the time I made it up the stairs I saw you walking back towards the convenience store, I had a feeling you didn't live this way." She gave him a smug look and laughed. He joined in with her raising his hands up, "Okay, okay, you caught me. I do live in the other direction, but I can't have a young woman walking home alone when it's late. You never know what kind of pervs are out there."

They made more small talk as they walked up to the front of the convenience store. Kagome was going to walk past when she noticed Inuyasha heading to the store.

"Where are you going?" She asked after she caught up with him.

"To get a drink, I'm thirsty." Inuyasha replied, he tried to keep walking but Kagome stopped him by gently grabbing his arm.

"I'll go get it, you bought lunch for us today. This will be my treat to you." She cooly replied, he agreed and waited for her outside.

She went to the cooler, grabbed his chilled black tea, and her bottle of water. She walked straight to the cashier, set the items out on the counter and began to dig in her purse to find her wallet.

"That's 800 yen."

Her hand froze in the bag, her heart began to pound in her chest as she slowly looked up at the smiling cashier, his cold eyes boring into her. She gave an awkward smile and pulled out her wallet. She gave him the total amount and waited for her change.

"It's odd to see you here so late, are you finishing your date nicely? I never seen you dress up like this before, and I know it's not for me."

His voice was like acid to her ears, her body screaming at her to get away from this man, she held her hand out to grab the change from him. He laid his hand flat on top of hers, his cold skin leaking into her warmth, she quickly pulled her hand away, whether it was from the cold or him touching her she wasn't sure. The touch made her skin crawl.

She tried to grab the drinks but he got to them first holding each bottle in each of his hands. Kagome looked out the front window of the store, Inuyasha was on his phone but he looked up and gave her a goofy smile before going back to his phone. She looked back at the cashier, putting on a brave face, "Am I able to get my drinks?"

"How come you never reply to my texts?" He spoke over her, anger flashing in his eyes as he leaned over the counter. "I text you all the time, but you never reply back. Why?"

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," Kagome stammered as fear welled up in her throat.

"It hurts me when you don't reply back, I'm only trying to get to know you. I'm a good guy, you just have to give me a chance." Naraku leaned further over the counter meeting Kagome at her eye level. "I can show you a better time than the guy you're currently with."

Kagome took a step back, panic rising in her body she almost turned to run out of the store when she heard the automatic doors open, she looked to see an annoyed Inuyasha standing there, his brows furrowed deeply over his eyes. He looked at Kagome to the cashier and loudly asked, "Is there a problem here?"

Naraku stood up and gave Inuyasha a fake smile, "No problem here sir. I was telling this customer that her strap on her wedge is ripping and to walk home carefully. Here are your drinks." He slid the drinks over the counter, Kagome waited for him to pull his hands back to his side before taking the drinks.

"Thanks," She mumbled and walked as fast as she could out of the door. She gave Inuyasha his tea and walked to the street, she left Inuyasha calling out after her. He caught up to her and stood in front of her to stop her from walking.

"Is there something wrong? Did that guy at the store say something to you?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, holding his tea under them.

"It-It's fine," Kagome looked at Inuyasha making eye contact with him but quickly looked away as soon as his eyes met hers.

"Well, you aren't acting like how you were earlier." He uncrossed his arms and leaned his face in to hers, making her come face to face to him. "If that guy said _anything_ to you that made you uncomfortable in _any way_, I'll talk to him. Remember, I'm an officer-"

"Thank you Inuyasha, I appreciate the gesture but I'm more than ready to head home right now." She looked back at the convenience store window and saw Naraku intensely staring at her, he didn't blink or look away. She had to pull her eyes away and gave Inuyasha a wry smile. He nodded and led the way to her house.

They walked in silence, Kagome tightly gripping her water bottle, she couldn't get Naraku's piercing eyes out of her mind. Kagome was too busy thinking about Naraku to really pay attention to Inuyasha, who was clearly uncomfortable with the silence. He would open his mouth to say something and then shut his mouth. Kagome only snapped out of her trance when they reached the shrine's stairs.

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and gave him a big smile, burying the anxiety which was building in her chest.

"Thank you so much for today Inuyasha, I had a lot of fun with you. Promise me we will hang out again, ok?" Kagome nervously said, she turned to walk up the stairs when Inuyasha grabbed her arm. She looked down at him, his eyes shimmering under the street lights, he leaned in closer while he closed his eyes, she gave a soft smile before closing her eyes and leaning in. Their kiss was gentle, just a light touch on the lips, when they pulled away he gave her a smile.

"Good night Kagome, I'll text you." He walked away back in the same direction they just walked from, Kagome stared into his back as he waved goodbye.

Smiling to herself, she walked up the stairs to go home. Once she got inside, and took the wedges off did she realize how much her feet ached. They welcomed the comfort of the slippers, as she called out that she was home. She walked to the kitchen and found Mama standing at the kitchen counter. She was drying some dishes and smiled at Kagome.

"How was the amusement park dear?" Mama put the dried dish away and grabbed another to dry.

"It was a lot of fun, it was a nice break from studying. Which I probably should get back too." She groaned as she rubbed her temples, forgetting the incident that occurred earlier.

"I know you can do this Kagome, you are working very hard on your studies and your grades are currently reflecting that. If you feel like you need extra help on studying, maybe a cram school is an option?" She asked as she hung the towel up to dry.

"Hmm, that is a good idea. I'll look into it. I'm going to study now, good night Mama!" Kagome said as she left the kitchen to go upstairs to her room. She closed the door behind her and plopped herself on the chair at her desk. She rummaged around to find her math textbook and her notebook. She opened the textbook from where she last left off and read the practice question over. Her phone chimed and she looked at the notification, it was a line message from Inuyasha.

She opened the conversation and read the message, '_Thanks again for today, I had a lot of fun with you. Good luck with your studies!' _

She smiled and typed her reply back, '_Thank you for making it a great time. I will work hard to ace these exams!' _

She sat her phone back down on her desk and began to attempt the first math problem. The trouble of Naraku was pushed to a deep corner of her mind, forgetting it happened today


	7. Chapter 7

_**~~Kagome~~**_

She woke up with a jolt, flinging her blanket off of her one leg, placing her hand on her chest as her heart wildly thumped in her chest. Laying back down with a groan, she reached over to her night stand and grabbed her cellphone.

'_It's only 10 am,' _she thought as she placed the phone back down on the nightstand. She couldn't remember what she dreamt about that caused her to jump up like that, all she could gather was somebody chasing her, a black shadow figure popping out every corner she turned. '_I wonder what that means,' _she contemplated as she got up grabbing her phone again and headed out of her room down the stairs to the kitchen.

She called out good morning, but there was no reply, it was then she realized that the house was way too quiet. As she entered the kitchen, she looked around to find any evidence of life being present. Kagome found a note left on the counter, apparently everyone left to go to the hot spring, as they had won a trip for 3 people. Nodding to herself, remembering gramps mentioning the trip earlier in the week, she opened the fridge to check for anything good to eat. There was tons of food in the fridge, but she didn't really feel like making anything at the moment.

She grabbed the kettle off of the stove, giving it a little shake, there was a little water left over, not much to make a cup, she went to the sink to fill it up while letting out a big yawn. The sound of the sliding door could be heard from down the hallway, she peered over her shoulder, she thought she would see her family, but she didn't see anyone. She sat the kettle on the burner, turning the burner on, and went to the front door. She paused at the edge of the wooden flooring when she saw a man she didn't recognize in her entryway.

He turned around when he heard her, his wicked blue eyes making her blood run cold. He gave her a cruel smile as he forced himself up onto the wooden floor and towered over Kagome.

"Hey, I just wanted to have my shrine tour, care to give me one?" Naraku asked as Kagome took a step back.

"The shrine is closed right now, please come back tomorrow for a tour when the priest is in. I am going to have to ask you to leave." Kagome responded, her voice cracked a little towards the end, she tried to remain calm. Her hands started to shake and she crossed her arms trying to hide it.

"Well you aren't going to turn away a patron are you?" He narrowed his eyes and raised himself to stand tall.

Kagome slowly swallowed and nodded, "Please follow me, I'm boiling water, I can make you some tea."

She led him to the kitchen, went to the cupboards to grab mugs and the box of tea. Naraku slowly walked around the kitchen table, his eyes following Kagome's every movement. He looked like a lion closing in on its prey, just waiting for the right moment to pounce. The kettle started to whistle, Kagome pulled it off of the burner, and poured the water into the mugs. She heard some shuffling and out of the corner of her peripherals she saw Naraku moving closer. Her breath caught in her throat, her grip tightened around the canister of loose tea leaves. She tried to keep her breathing even, maybe he didn't realize how awkward this is? Maybe he didn't know the meaning of personal space?

Attempting to keep her calm, she tried to open the canister of tea, it wouldn't budge, she gave it some more muscle and managed to pop the lid off, she gasped, excited that she got it off all on her own when something clamped over her mouth. Naraku's hand was covering her mouth, he forcefully pulled her into him. Kagome let out a high pitched scream as she dropped the canister spilling green tea leaves onto the floor, it was partially muted by his hand, she tried to punch him in the sides where she could reach. With his free hand, he restrained her one arm, and pushed her onto the kitchen table.

The air left Kagome's lungs, pain flashing through her side, with her one leg, she gave one hard and powerful kick. Naraku went flying onto the counter, knocking the mugs over, he let out a painful yell as the hot water burned his arm. Kagome forced herself up off of the table and started to run down the hallway. Something grabbed her legged, she fell down hard onto the floor. Kagome looked around to see Naraku holding onto her leg, fury flashing in his blue eyes, it looked like a storm was raging within them. He pulled her towards him and she tried to kick him, both legs wildly thrashing about.

Naraku was too strong, he grabbed some rope out of his back jeans pocket, tying her legs up. He crawled up to her torso , blocking the punches she was throwing, he smirked and forced her arms above her head.

"Don't resist me Kagome," he snarled into her ear, goosebumps popped all over her skin, she leaned up and bit into his shoulder, Naraku screamed as Kagome pushed him off of her. His white t-shirt turning red from the spot she bit him.

She crawled down the hallway, tears now spilling out of her eyes, as she called out for help. She stopped and sat up. She brought her legs in as she tried to untied the rope, her hands shaking furiously as she watched Naraku slowly stand up and stomp down the hallway towards her. He grabbed the back of her head, getting a fistful of her hair, dragging her to the kitchen. Kagome let out a blood curdling scream as she tried to grab anything to stop the dragging. He threw her against the lower cupboards, the back of her head slamming against the cupboards, pain seared at the back of her head. He reached into his jeans pocket, grabbing the other piece of rope. He roughly tied her hands up, as Kagome sobbed, begging him to stop.

"I said, don't resist me yet you defile that request. Stop making this harder than it needs to be." He cooly replied as he brushed his long black hair out of his face.

The last thing Kagome saw was his fist coming down towards her.

_**~~~Inuyasha~~~**_

He stayed up late night watching movies on tv, he just couldn't go to sleep after his date with Kagome. He was on a high,his stomach had butterflies rampaging in a tornado. He kept her company over line while she studied, he patiently waited for her reply when she would take a break. They texted each other for a good part of the night until she went to bed. Man, he was crazy for this girl.

_Bzz, bzz, bzz. _He slowly opened one of his eyes, groaning he rolled over, his hand searching for the phone. Finally, he found it, sitting up to see several missed calls from the office. He was about to call the number back when his phone vibrated again, he accepted the call, and before he could say anything, a monotone voice boomed through the speaker.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED THE PHONE?" Sesshomaru yelled, Inuyasha was taken aback but he felt his anger flare up and a retort hot on his tongue. Sesshomaru cut Inuyasha before he could say anything.

"Meet me at Higurashi shrine, I'll have your badge awaiting pickup." Sesshomaru curtly stated, and disconnected the call. Inuyasha looked at the time, it was already 6:00pm, he got up and changed into his clothes, he wanted to shower but there was no time. He didn't want to piss Sesshomaru off even more. He left his apartment and headed into the direction of Higurashi shrine.

It took him 15 minutes to make it to the base of the stairs, police cars were parked around it, lights flashing. Miroku was waiting for him, his face didn't show any of the typical humour it had. He handed Inuyasha his badge and they began their walk up the stairs.

"You're going to have to play this one compassionately, the whole family is fazed-especially the mother." Miroku said.

"So what's the situation here? Sesshomaru never said shit to me, I have no idea what I'm walking into." Inuyasha stated, as he dug into his pockets for a notepad and pen, making sure he was ready to make notes.

"Missing person, female around 17 years of age. The family has reason to believe it's suspicious as she never goes anywhere without telling her mother." Miroku replied as he checked his notebook for his notes. Inuyasha nodded as they continued up the stairs, it was quiet for a moment before Miroku slapped his notebook onto Inuyasha's arm.

"You never told me how your date went, I want all the details later!" Miroku laughed which caused Inuyasha to chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell you all about it later. Let's just get through questioning the family first." Inuyasha said as he finished walking up the stairs, Miroku led him to the goshinboku where the police had the family sitting against the fence around the tree.

"M'am this is my partner Takahashi Inuyasha, who will be the lead detective on this case. He is here to ask you some questions regarding your daughter's disappearance." Miroku said, he leaned down to be face to face with her, jealousy flashed through Inuyasha. He wished he could be more people friendly like Miroku.

He also bent down to be at the same level as the mother, sitting his notebook onto his thigh while getting the pen out. He looked at the mother and he knew he had to be softer in this case compared to others. He could see the distraught written across her face, her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She had a tissue in her hand which she kept using to blow her nose. Her other hand clutching onto the blanket given to her, her knuckles were turning white from the tight grip. There was an old man beside her who didn't say anything, his blank eyes were following the forensic team entering and exiting the house. The small boy was in between the old man and the mother, his face buried into his mother's blanket, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I am really sorry that you and your family had to experience this trauma. We will do everything in our power to try and recover your daughter, but Ms. Higurashi I'm going to ask you a series of questions that I will need your cooperation on, do you think you can help me with this?" Inyasha asked, the mother nodded as she began to cry again, Miroku gave her another tissue and gave Inuyasha a quizzical look. It was weird to hear him being so polite, usually they're handling murder cases and he goes on a rampage to beat the culprits up.

"Ok, what is your daughters name?" He asked as he put his pen to the paper.

"Kagome Higurashi," she sniffled as Inuyasha jotted it down.

"Alright, thank you. When was the last time you saw her?"

"A-a-ab-bout 9 am this morning," she stammered as she wiped her nose. "I went to her room to wake her up but she was sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up since she studied so hard last night, so I left a note on the kitchen counter for her s-s-so she would know we would be home around dinner time."

Inuyasha scribbled down the information and then looked at her. Something in his gut wasn't feeling right, this couldn't be the Kagome he went out with right?

"What time did you arrive back at the house?"

She thought about it before answering, trying to remember the exact time. "I-I-I think it was around 5:00am. When I saw what state the kitchen was in and I couldn't reach her through her cell phone I knew instantly something was wrong."

Inuyasha was writing down what she said as he asked, "Were you able to find her cellphone? Was it left somewhere in the house?"

She shook her head, "No, I couldn't hear it ringing. I didn't really look for it. I called her friends after she didn't answer to see if they knew her whereabouts. She's a really good girl, it's so unusual for her to just disappear like this, she's a good girl!" Mrs. Higurashi began to shout with hysteria hinting in her voice, she began to reach for Inuyasha who swiftly stood up but grabbed her hands gently.

"Thank you for your help, Mrs. Higurashi, you did a good job." He looked around and waved one of the junior officers over. "This gentleman will ask you a few more questions and to get a record of the phone calls you made this afternoon, just to help us get a better timeline."

"Of course, of course." She whispered as the junior officer ran over and began to assist her.

Inuyasha nodded at Miroku and had him follow him into the Higurashi house. They both walked into the kitchen where the scene unfolded before both of their eyes. The bottom cupboard had a dent in it where somebody had either fallen or got pushed into, tea leaves covered the floor as did the canister, there were small droplets of blood in the hallway and a decent puddle of blood by the dented cupboard. It wasn't life threatening though. Inuyasha sighed as the lead forensic investigator approached him.

"Nice to see you back in the field, we missed you." The man laughed as he gave Inuyasha a big smile, which Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, guess the suspension is done. So wanna tell me what you think happened here, Minagawa-san?" Inuyasha asked as he awaited the explanation.

"Well, we didn't see any forced entry from the windows or front door, so either the attacker knew the victim or had gained access without force." Some sort of altercation took place, I'm presuming the victim fell into the clower cabinet here, as well as presuming the attacker attacked the victim on the floor, samples of the blood pool have been taken. Samples of the blood in the hallway have been taken as well, but who knows who it belongs to." Minagawa led them around the kitchen to show both pools of blood, forensic members were already taking photographs of the scene, and cataloging where they found everything.

"Thank you Minagawa-san," Miroku said as he motioned for Inuyasha to follow him. "We'll take a peek into the victim's room, just check for anything that might point who the attacker is." Minagawa nodded and continued to supervise his team.

Miroku peeked into a couple of rooms first before finding Kagome's room. They entered the room and Miroku went straight to her desk, opening the drawers looking for anything that could lead to her attacker. Inuyasha looked around, it felt surreal to him, being in this room. It wasn't until he saw a picture of her on her dresser, that made reality slap him in the face. Picking up the frame, he stared at the photo, it was _her. _The girl he just went on a date not too long ago, the one he just texted last night, was in this photograph.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up to see Miroku giving him a concerning look. Without saying a single word, he handed the photograph over to Miroku, he took the frame and stared at the photo, he gave Inuyasha a quizzical look.

"I don't understand.."Miroku asked and watched as Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck, he gave a hysterical laugh.

"It's her," he mumbled as he began to pace around the room. "It's _FUCKING_ _HER!"_

Realization washed over Miroku as he began to understand what was going on.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry-"

"I'm gonna find this fucking dick who did this to her. I'm gonna make him _pay_." He angrily rambled on, his rage fueling the desire to beat the prick and to cut him into a thousand tiny pieces over and over again. Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from pacing, he turned Inuyasha to face him.

"We'll catch the person who did this, I promise to you that we will catch them. Use this anger to solve the case, my friend. Don't let it hinder what's important to you." Miroku calmly replied, he looked into Inuyasha's face giving him a relieving look.

Inuyasha nodded and took back the photograph, staring at Kagome's smiling face.

'_I promise you Kagome, I will find you, no matter what it takes. I will make sure you're found safe and alive.' _He thought as he helped Miroku search the room.


	8. Chapter 8

_**~~Kagome~~~**_

Her head _ached-BAD. _She slowly woke up, groggily and grumbling to herself, the pain in her head is actually the reason why she was waking up. She slowly lifted her hand, gently touching her face where it hurt, her right eye swollen shut. '_Perfect, just what I needed,' _she thought as she slowly tried to sit up, she opened her good eye, allowing it to adjust to the dark surroundings, when it did adjust she let out a gasp.

She looked around, her eye quickly looking over the space, it was tiny, she could only make out the futon she was sitting on, she pulled her legs in to wrap her arms around them. The sound of metal moving along the futon and the feeling something was grabbing her ankle. Her hand flung down to her right ankle, she furrowed her brows as she ran her hand along the metal clasp around her ankle, she then found something holding it together-a lock.

Breathing harder as she tried to pull the lock off, panic was beginning to creep in, she could feel it welling up in her chest, her one good eye had tears welling up. The lock wouldn't budge, she then tried to pull off the shackle attached to her ankle, screaming in frustration when neither would budge. She stood up, feeling along the cement wall to find anything, a key or something to bust open the lock. Kagome cried loud agonizing sobs, leaning against the cement wall, she didn't know what else to do.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, over and over. No one came, there wasn't any other sound other than her loud breaths or when she screamed. Sliding down the cement wall, she cried, bringing her legs to her chest. She sat like that for what felt like hours, until she couldn't cry no more. Kagome felt hollow on the inside, there was nothing left to _feel _when she was done. Kagome didn't know how long she sat like that, with her head on her legs, her feet began to tingle with lack of blood flowing to them but she didn't care. Not like she could get up to anywhere anyways.

Keys jingling could be heard, the sound of a key trying to fit into the lock, to only have the keys jingle again, this time it was the right key. The sound of the lock being unlocked and the sound of a metal door on ungreased hinges hit Kagome's ears. The door creaked as light flooded into the room, Kagome blinked as her eye adjusted to the light. The light was brought closer to her and the sound of a glass bowl gently placed on the cement floor rang in her ears. Kagome jumped when the light suddenly appeared in her face, a woman holding the lantern grabbed Kagome's face in her empty hand, roughly turning it to look at the wounds.

"Fuck, he got you pretty good." She sat the lantern down beside Kagome and brought the glass bowl closer. "I'm not doing this because I want to, so don't fight with me on this. If you do anything to piss me off, I'll leave you to tend to your own wounds, got it?" She stuck a finger out and pointed at Kagome, who only nodded in agreement.

The woman dunk the cloth into warm water in the bowl and wrung it out. She then turned to Kagome and roughly began to clean the wounds on Kagome's face. With her one good eye, Kagome took the time to absorb the woman's features. Her black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, her bangs framed her face nicely, showing off her facial features which was pretty to Kagome. Her eyes were large, the light from the lantern reflecting in her eyes made them appear red in colour. She wore a plain white t-shirt and a pair of dark coloured jeans. Kagome hissed in pain where the woman scrubbed a little too hard by Kagome's bruised eye.

She placed the cloth into the bowl and dug around her jeans pocket. "Take this." the woman sneered as she motioned for Kagome's hands. Kagome quickly brought her hands out to take the object, which the woman slapped said object in Kagome's hands. Kagome brought it closer to her eye, a pain killer, she popped it into her mouth and swallowed it.

The woman grabbed the bowl and lantern returning to the door she entered from. Kagome panicked and grabbed the leg of the woman, "Wait!" Kagome called out.

The woman looked down, disgusted, as if something putrid had grasped her. "Let go," the woman warned through clenched teeth.

"Wait, please," Kagome cried,her voice hoarse from the screaming. She clasped onto the leg harder, she wasn't going to let this opportunity go. "Please tell me your name? We can be friends can't we?"

The woman scoffed, kicking Kagome off of her leg, she turned quickly walking away as Kagome attempted to crawl after her, but the chains at her feet stopped her short. The woman looked over her shoulder, sneering at Kagome, "I don't have to tell you shit.", slamming the door behind her.

Leaving Kagome enclosed in darkness again.

_**~~ Inuyasha~~**_

It was late into the night, he sat on top of a table staring at the whiteboard. Miroku put the finishing piece onto the whiteboard, Kagome's picture. They had finished up at the Higurashi Shrine an hour ago, Miroku and Inuyasha worked hard to put their clues onto the whiteboard, laying out the clues of the investigation. Miroku took a step back, admiring their work, and sat beside Inuyasha.

The clues laid out had Kagome's face pictured under _Victim_, under a spot titled _Crime Scene, _they had pictures of her kitchen with the broken cabinet, blood spots that were found, a picture of her house. The spot labeled _Suspect, _had a big question mark under it. Sighing, Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "When do you think we will have the phone records?"

"The earliest I'm thinking is tomorrow afternoon, it takes time for the company to gather all of the information, plus no one is probably working at the company this late into the night." Miroku replied as he stood up again to stretch.

"This is so damn frustrating," Inuyasha complained as he stared at the whiteboard. "We pretty much have nothing to go on. The mother has no clue who her daughter would be contacting or talking too and we have to wait until her friends show up to get any information."

Miroku gave Inuyasha a sympathetic smile and patted Inuyasha's arm. "At least the mother is cooperating with us, she could have withheld information like we had in some cases. Which we had solved, we will figure this out too, my friend."

They both turned to face the door when someone knocked, Sango entered carrying a white grocery bag. "I bet you guys are hungry, I thought you might want something to eat."

She walked over and sat the bag on the table taking out the to go containers of food. Inuyasha felt his stomach rumbled, he _is _pretty hungry, food hadn't even crossed his mind, not when he's desperate to find Kagome. He sat at one of the chairs, thanking Sango and grabbed a burger.

Miroku placed a kiss on Sangos on the cheek, "Thank you, Sango. I don't know what I do without you, didn't your shift end hours ago?" He asked as he sat down, grabbing the other burger.

"It did, but when I realized you were going to be out all night, I figured the least I could do was get you food. I do work again in a few hours so I'll be leaving now. Good luck guys." Sango cheered as she left the room.

They stuffed their faces in peace, enjoying the burger and fries Sango had graciously brought them. When they were done, Miroku threw the trash in the garbage, he looked at Inuyasha, "We have her phone in evidence right now, do you think we could just go through it?"

Inuyasha frowned his brows, slowly nodding in agreement. '_Of course, why didn't I think of this?' _he thought, frustration growing in him over his stupidity.

"Yeah, let's get her phone and start searching through it. Might as well get a jumpstart on this." Inuyasha stood up and they both began to leave the room, Inuyasha opened the door and almost walked into the man who was about to knock on the door. The man jumped, his hand grabbed his chest, as if he was trying to literally hold onto his jumping heart.

"Sorry to disturb you detectives," The man said as he tried to calm his breathing. "We have one of the friends in the interrogation room, a Miss Eri."

Inuyasha gave Miroku a cocky smile. "Maybe now we can get a head start on this investigation, let's go." They both began to walk away when Inuyasha stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey," The man turned to face Inuyasha. "Get someone to grab the phone in evidence for the Higurashi case, have them go through the phone, see if they can find something."

The man nodded and went to look for someone to search the phone. Inuyasha sped up to catch up to Miroku. '_Hang on Kagome," _Inuyasha thought as he entered the interrogation room with Miroku.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: ****TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK?! WHAT IS GOING ON?! XD Things are slowly starting to build up, I hope you'll continue to support Inuyasha in his hunt for Kagome! We're almost at double digit chapters! **_

**~~Inuyasha~~**

He sat in front of the young woman, Miroku to his right had his hands clasped resting on the table top. Eri, brought in for questioning on the disappearance of her friend, looked nervous sitting in the room. Her eyes darted from Inuyasha's face to Miroku's, only to quickly look away to dart about the room. Her mother sat beside her, her sharp eyes piercing Inuyasha and Miroku, looking irritated beyond relief that she had to bring her daughter in. Miroku cleared his throat to break the awkward silence.

"Thank you for coming in on short notice, we appreciate your cooperation in this investigation. I'm Detective Miroku, this is my partner, Detective Inuyasha, we wanted to ask Eri a few questions regarding Kagome Higurashi." Miroku explained, the mother glared at Miroku as she chewed her lip.

"Listen Detectives," she angrily tapped her hand on the table while she spoke. "It's late, I had to bring my younger children to the neighbors while we came here so you can question my daughter. I feel like this is very unnecessary, my daughter doesn't know what happened to this Kagome girl. There isn't anything my daughter can give you to aid your investigation, can we leave? I have to get my children home from the neighbors house, bring them home, get them up in the morning for school and I have to work early! This is so stupid!"

Eri gave Inuyasha and Miroku an embarrassed look and slunk in the chair. Eri was making herself look small and weak beside her mother. Miroku nodded and gave the mother a small smile.

"M'am, I know this is very inconvenient, but there is a girl missing. Your daughter might know something that can help further our investigation. Kagome Higurashi's mother made it clear, your daughter is friends with her, if you cooperate the faster this conversation can move along to get you home to your children earlier." Miroku stated. The mother pursed her lips and sat back in her chair, giving them permission to question Eri.

"Did Kagome recently mention anything about a person who just recently stepped into her life? Maybe someone she was talking to online or met somewhere?" Inuyasha asked, Eri flinched when he spoke, her lip trembling as she slowly sat up in the chair.

"N-n-not that-that I-I remember," Eri quietly mumbled, Inuyasha leaned closer to the table to hear her better.

"Ok, was she acting weird in the last few days? Did she mention someone was making her uncomfortable?" He asked again, Eri played with the hem of her sweater, she didn't make eye contact with Inuyasha. She began to cry, wiping her tears with her sweater sleeve. He waited for her to answer, but when she didn't say anything he tried again.

"Please, Eri, do you remember her saying anything maybe to someone else? Did you overhear a conversation or a rumour?" He pressed, she cried harder and her mother wrapped her arms around Eri, cradling her to her chest.

"That's enough Detective! Can't you see she doesn't know anything! We are taking our leave!' The mother snapped as she stood up with Eri. Inuyasha let out a sigh of frustration as he sat back in the chair. Miroku stood up and held the door open for the mother, thanking them as she stormed out of the room.

Miroku sat back down beside Inuyasha, grabbing a pen off the table and scratching Eri's name off of his notebook. "That was a bust." Miroku lightly laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought she was her friend. How does someone who talks to a person on a day to day basis not know anything going on in her 'friends' life." Inuyasha angrily rambled.

"She most likely does know something, she probably crumbled under the shock of her friend missing and her mother's irate behaviour," Miroku suggested turning to look at his partner. "I'm just as frustrated as you how useless that girl was."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, a woman opened the door, peeking into the room. "I have Miss Ayumi here for questioning, shall I send her in?"

Inuyasha waved to let Ayumi in, the woman at the door held it open for Ayumi and her father. Miroku and Inuyasha stood up and shook hands with her father. They all sat down, Miroku ran through who they were and why they wanted to ask father didn't say much, he sat quietly observing the situation. Miroku grabbed his pen, ready to jot down notes from the questioning.

"Thank you for coming in, Ayumi." Inuyasha started, he hoped she would cooperate better than the last girl. "Do you know if Kagome mentioned anything about someone new who came into her life? Maybe someone she met online or in school?"

Ayumi thought for a moment before answering. "She did mention she had a date with someone last night, she was really excited too."

Inuyasha gave Miroku a knowing face, Miroku smirked as he wrote down what Ayumi said.

"Did she give a name of who this person might be?" Inuyasha awkwardly asked, if Sesshomaru found out he saw the victim on the eve of her disappearance he would have a fit.

"No, I don't think so," Ayumi said. "If she did mention a name I can't remember what it is."

"Was she acting differently at school? Or anywhere she may have visited?"

"I do remember her getting into a fight with Yuka, something about a guy who she messaged with on Line. I can't remember if it was the same guy she went on a date with or if it was someone else. Yuka really likes to pry into people's love life. She's a nice girl but she drives Kagome crazy sometimes with how much she pries." Ayumi explained as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Do you know if Yuka had tried to set someone up with Kagome? Presuming if what you said was true about her prying into people's love lives." Miroku asked as he finished writing down Ayumi's answer.

"I think she did, to be honest, this is going to sound horrible," Ayumi softly mumbled as her cheeks flushed crimson. "Sometimes I just block out what Yuka says, if we're walking in a group I usually talk with Eri as it's less drama with her. Yuka and Kagome always have so much going on and they bicker so much I can't take it. They're my friends but I prefer to stay away when those two get going at each other."

Inuyasha sighed in frustration and rubbed the back of his neck, how come two of her so called closest friends don't really know her? Can they really be called friends? Knowing this wasn't going to go anywhere else Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Ayumi, thanks for coming in on short notice and your cooperation. We'll call you if we need anything else." Inuyasha stated as he handed her father his business card from his jeans back pocket. He and Miroku gave a quick bow to the two of them, Inuyasha held the door open for them and closed it when they left.

"These damn interviews are going nowhere. How can you call someone a friend when they prefer to stay out of your business?" Inuyasha retorted as he slumped back into his chair.

Miroku chuckled. "I'm pretty sure they care about Kagome, maybe just this Yuka girl is intolerable to handle. Aren't a lot of people are friends in high school just for convenience sake and then once you graduate you never talk to them again?"

Inuyasha grunted in reply, he hated high school, but he did agree with Miroku. A lot of the people he did speak to on a day to day basis was just because he saw them everyday, after graduating he never spoke to them again. It wasn't until he met Miroku in police school that he had a friend for real.

Miroku stood up and stretched, his joints cracking in the process. "I'm getting a coffee, do you want anything?"

"Yeah, I'll have a coffee too." He replied leaning the chair back on its hind legs.

"Black, right?" Miroku opened the door and waited for Inuyasha's reply.

"Yeah, thanks Miroku!" Inuyasha called out as Miroku left with the door shutting behind him. Taking his cellphone out of his pocket he checked the time, it was already after midnight, he could feel fatigue creeping in, he blinked trying to get rid of it. He sat the phone down on the table and rubbed his face. Picking the phone back up, he opened the line app, and clicked on the conversation he was looking for. He scrolled through it, smiling as he reread the messages, he didn't know Kagome for too long, but he knew that he wanted to be with her.

Miroku opened the door, Inuyasha quickly shoved his cellphone back into his jeans pocket, he reached out to accept the coffee from Miroku, letting the warmth soak into his welcoming hands. He took a sip and sat it on the table. Miroku took a big sip of his coffee, letting out a big sigh after, guess he really needed the caffeine boost as well.

Another knock on the door, the same woman from earlier came in, "Miss Yuka is here now, shall I let her in?".

Miroku nodded and the woman let the young girl and her mother in. Yuka quickly sat down in her chair, she seemed amused being brought in for questioning, while her mother gave off a more unsure demeanor. 'Interesting,' Inuyasha thought, usually the person being questioned is unsure of the situation, he never really saw anyone excited to come in. _'Maybe now we can get some answers.'_


End file.
